Leon S. Kennedy
|-|Resident Evil 2= |-|Resident Evil 4= |-|Resident Evil 6= |-|Resident Evil Damnation= Summary Leon Scott Kennedy (レオン・S・ケネディ Reon Sukotto Kenedi?) is one of the main characters in the Resident Evil horror media franchise by Capcom. He debuted as one of the two playable protagonists of the video game Resident Evil 2. Leon later returned as the main character of Resident Evil 4 and as one of the six protagonists in Resident Evil 6. The character was met with positive critical reception. During the events of Resident Evil 2, Leon is a rookie police officer who arrives in the doomed Raccoon City late for his first day on the job, only to confront a zombie outbreak first-hand. During the course of the game, he teams up with civilian survivor Chris's sister Claire Redfield, rescues the young Sherry Birkin, and is aided by the mysterious Ada Wong. Six years later, in Resident Evil 4, Leon returns as a trained secret agent for the U.S. federal government assigned to rescue the president's daughter from a sinister cult. In Resident Evil 6, he continues to work for the U.S. government. He survived the C-Virus outbreak in Tall Oaks along with agent Helena Harper. He was framed for the murder of the president. He traveled to China to put a stop to Simmon's scheme and clear his name. He eventually reunites with Ada and a grown-up Sherry. Leon also appears as a player character in several other video games and has a leading role in the CG animated films Resident Evil: Degeneration and Resident Evil: Damnation, in which he is a special agent for the government. The version of Leon in the live-action film series is portrayed by Johann Urb in Resident Evil: Retribution. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with PRL-412 or RPG-7 Name: Leon Scott Kennedy Origin: Resident Evil Classification: Human, U.S. Government Agent, and DSO Agent Gender: Male Age: 36 years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at close combat and with melee weapons, Very good at stealth, Has some knowledge in piloting and mechanics Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kill normal Zombies and Ganados in close combat). Small Building level with PRL-412 or RPG-7 Speed: Superhuman running speed (Outran a Tyrant who can reach a speed of 43 miles per hour) with Supersonic combat speed (Dodged a few bullets at point blank) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Managed to hold Angela and G-Curtis with one hand for a dozen of seconds) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Crushed the skull of a Ganado, overpowered a shark) Durability: Wall level (Was punched by Tyrants, G-Birkin, G-Curtis, and Mendez, wasn't squished by Tyrant who crushed Lickers with ease) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, Several meters with guns Standard Equipment: Pair of Wing Shooter pistols, combat knife, a grappling hook, and cellphone. Also has different variety of gun, shotguns, rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, and etc. Intelligence: Quite high, is a fully trained government agent, Leon has immensely evolved as a combatant both in skills and knowledge. Leon is an incredible marksman, capable of making headshots from over fifty yards and rarely missing his intended target as well as showing a proficiency with fully automatic weapons. In Resident Evil 6, Leon dual-wielded handguns effectively. Is also remarkably skilled in knife combat, having a preference for them in close-quarters as he claims they "work better" advice he passed on to Ada. He has advanced in aptitude with knives to the point of using them expertly in an ambidextrous capacity, even being able to switch hands in the midst of combat. He demonstrates an extremely high accuracy when throwing knives, evidenced by his ability to hit Salazar's hand from the opposite side of a large room, free Ada by cutting the ropes that bound her and hitting Curtis Miller's mutated eye directly in the pupil. Has experience fighting Lickers and Tyrants, after being cornered by two Tyrants while in the Eastern Slav Republic, Leon was also prepared to defensively do battle against them with only his knife after he had run out of ammunition. Is an accomplished unarmed combatant. While in Lanshiang, Leon was able to match Chris Redfield in hand-to-hand combat evenly until they both drew their weapons on each other simultaneously. Has shown some degree of piloting capability and mechanics Weaknesses: Nothing notable Others Notable Victories: Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's profile (Both were in-character) Frank West (Dead Rising) Frank's profile (9-B forms were used for both, speed equalized and with 3 days of prep) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Horror Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9